Final Destination 2 (novel)
Final Destination 2 is Black Flame's novelization of the film of the same name, written by both Nancy A. Collins and Natasha Rhodes. The novel of the movie never got released since 2003, along with Final Destination (novel) in 2000. Until 2006, the novel was released. Official Summary You can't cheat death twice... Celebrating her spring break with a road trip to Florida, Kimberly and her friends are caught up in traffic on Route 23. After having a premonition of a horrific pile-up on the highway, she panics and blocks the on-ramp with her vehicle, holding up several cars. Kimberly tries to warn a police officer what is about to happen. As he looks at her in disbelief, the accident occurs, killing dozens but, against Death's wishes, others survive. Later that same day, one of the survivors dies in a freak accident. Kimberly starts to wonder if the Flight 180 incident (from the original Final Destination) and the events that followed weren't just a coincidence. Her only hope lies in Clear Rivers, the sole survivor of Flight 180. Can she help them cheat Death one more time? Differences from the film *Some of the characters have altered names in the book: Shaina Gordon, Frankie Arnold, Dano Royale, Kat O'Brien, Rory Cunningham, and Eugene Hooper. In the movie, Shaina, Frankie, and Dano have unrevealed last names, Kat's last name is Jennings, Rory's is Peters, and Eugene's is Dix. (It should be noted that the Cunningham and Hooper were used in the fourth and fifth films (as Janet's and Candice's surnames), and both have something to do with horror movies. *The book has a short prologue telling about a theory where if a butterfly flaps it wings in Brazil, it will cause a tornado in Texas. **This is commonly referred to as the "butterfly effect" *In the novel, the fireman successfully manages to remove Kat's door. Mr. Gibbons is relieved as he sits on the hood of the car, bumping the bottom of it against the ground and hitting one of the sensitive areas, causing the airbag to deploy. *In the book the hospital explosion scene is a bit different; the explosion kills Eugene, Clear, and a hospital orderly. Clear opens the door, just as an orderly walks by. He asks her to hold a birthday cake while he hands Eugene some crosswords. Clear smiles as she stands at the door holding the lit cake, and the whole room explodes. The oxygen tank explodes, sending shrapnel into Eugene, killing him instantly. Clear and the orderly's body are both blown down the hallway, charred and blackened. As well as this, Clear thinks "It's over. At least I can sleep now." as she dies. **Elements of this version of events were filmed for the movie but ultimately discarded. ***The DVD extras include a deleted scene in which Eugene motions for a pen, and Trevor (the orderly) says that he will bring Eugene a pen and some crosswords. As Trevor leaves the room, his irate supervisor reminds him that a family is waiting for him in the children's ward, to which Trevor responds, "Right, right, it's Gregory's birthday." ***The Fact Track on the DVD extras confirms that the fire was originally scripted to start by a birthday cake. ***In the trailer, Trevor can be seen standing behind Clear with the cake as the room ignites. A close-up of the birthday candles is also shown. ***In the behind-the-scenes documentary Bits and Pieces: Bringing Death to Life, dummies of Clear and Trevor's bodies are both blown down the hallway by the explosion. ***In the final cut of the film, Trevor's body can be seen on the floor just behind Clear's body at 1:18:58. *In Final Destination 3, one of the "Choose Their Fate" features reveals that Kimberly and Thomas are both killed by a malfunctioning wood-chipper, but the novel of Final Destination 3 does not say this, due to the fact that the third book was adapted from an earlier script. Category:Novels Category:Final Destination 2